Visit Hollow Bastion and Reunited
Mac: Hello, Ace! How are you doing? Tosh: It's your favorite Galaxy Train engineer's here, ready for duty: Mac Mac: And Tosh. Both: Happy, flying! They saw one World Ace: Only one? Daffy: That's great! Wile: Wait! I think I know what that world is. They went to that World Meanwhile Sylvester: Black Doom? Black Doom? Look like they did finish him off. This Castle sure has nothing. No food and no nothing. And what should we do for our plan? Then he saw Crow and he look so shook Meanwhile Our Hero's find themselves in Hollow Bastion Ace: It's hollow Bastion! Wile: And even though, everything is constructing Daffy: I hope Ben and the others are here. Then saw a Heartless Wile: Oh no. Looks like we have do for some fighting. They went off and they someone familiar Daffy: Witch Lezah! Ace: Who? Wile: She's Daffy Neighbour a good witch! Before the Heartless shows up, she traveled the worlds on the Galaxy Train with Bugs. She was helping to set up a magic system. Daffy: A Spell System! Witch: What's all that noise? She turned around Witch: Well, if it isn't my neighbour Daffy! And Wile and Taz! Hello, boys! It's great to see you again! Daffy: So do you, Lezah? Witch: If only I were.. I cannot seem to recreate my favorite potion. I'd make some ingredients for my potion if I just got it right. She drink it and it taste bad Lezah: Too much Salt! They went off and they saw something strange Daffy: What is that? ??????: That's the town defense mechanism. They saw hand it was Ben Ace: Ben! Ben: Look out! They saw Nobodies and they defeated them Ben: Hey, yu guys! he jump off Ben: I see you still in top form! Ace: What do you expect? Looks like you growing up for 3 Years. Ben: Well, what did YOU expect? Daffy: How are you friends? Ben: Their fine. Ace: Hey, Ben. Have you seen My Grandpa and my team's? Ben: Sorry. But I had a feeling I'd see you guys again. Ace: "If we never meet again, we will never forget each other". Ben: Are you sounding like Rook? They Laugh Gwen: Everybody's working on stuff over at Wiseman's house. Come one. They went to Wiseman's house Ben: Welcome to the Plumber's Lair. Gwen: You guys are here! Max: Looks like it's great to see you. Rook: I knew it. Ace: New about that? Rook: Everybody in Hollow Bastion suddenly remembered you guys, all at the same time. They look shook Ace: You all remember? Wait a minute! Does that mean you guys forgot about us?! Daffy: Thanks a lot, Bob! Ben: So where've you Guys been all this time? Wile: We were sleeping. Max: How long? For Hibernation? They don't know why? Gwen: It doesn't matter now. This is great. Everyone's together again! Ace: So, uh... we're trying to find My Team and my Ancestor. Have you seen them? The nodded means no Ace: Aww (he look down) Gwen: We're sorry. But let us know if there's anything we can do to help. Okay? Ace: Alright, Thanks. Max: Don't ever thank us yet? Rook: Hollow Bastion's go a problem. A big problem. Ace: You saying like, Nobodies? And Heartless? Ben: Yep! Ace: You look like you need our help. Rook: Then let's cut to the Chase. Ace, Daffy, Wile, Taz. We are helping the four of you might give us a hand around here. Ace: Like we're gonna say no? Rook:... I think I forgot who I'm dealing with. Daffy: Hey, what are you talking about? Gwen: Just think of it as a sort of "Rook compliment" They left the house Rook: Follow me to the bailey- there's something you need to see. He left then Wiseman's appeared Wiseman: I though it was you? Your right on time. Daffy: It's Wiseman! Ben: Ace and his friends are going to help us! Wiseman: Great! And we're counting on you. All: Right! Wiseman: Oh! Did you give them the card's, Gwen? Gwen: Oh, right. She give them the Card Gwen: This is for you. Rook would like you to have those. Ace: Hollow Bastion restoration Committee Honourary Member! Daffy: Membership Cards! Taz: (Gibberish) Wile: They look cool! Ace: Hey, thanks Roo- Oh, right. We were supposed to be at the Bailey! Category:Cutscenes